Light Novel Volume 1
Volume 2}} is the first novel of the No Game No Life (Series) series, written and illustrated by Yuu Kamiya. The first novel was published by Media Factory on April 25, 2012. An official English translation released under the name No Game No Life, Vol. 1: In This Fantasy World, Everything's a Gameーand These Gamer Siblings Play to Win! 'was published on April 21, 2015 by Yen On. Synopsis Meet Sora and Shiro, a brother and sister who are loser shut-ins by normal standards. But these siblings don't play by the rules of the "crappy game" that is average society. In the world of gaming, this genius pair reigns supreme, their invincible avatar so famous that it's the stuff of urban legend. So when a young boy calling himself God summons the siblings to a fantastic alternate world where war is forbidden and all conflicts--even those involving national borders--are decided by the outcome of games, Sora and Shiro have pretty much hit the jackpot. But they soon learn that in this world, humanity, cornered and outnumbered by other species, survives within the confines of one city. Will Sora and Shiro, two failures at life, turn out to be the saviors of mankind? Let the games begin...! Chapters 「All the chapter names in this volume are names of chess titles」 *Prologue / プロローグ *Chapter 1: Beginner / 素人≪ビギナー≫ *Chapter 2: Challenger / 挑戦者≪チャレンジャー≫ *Chapter 3: Expert / 熟練者≪エキスパート≫ *Chapter 4: Grandmaster / 国王≪グランドマスター≫ *Epilogue / エピローグ Characters ; Major Characters * Sora * Shiro * Tet * Stephanie Dola * Chlammy Zell * Fiel Nirvalen ; Minor Characters * Unnamed male gambler * Unnamed thieves * Inn-keeper * Former king of Imanity * Elderly official Events The following events are listed in the order in which they appear in the light novel. * A normal chess game between the siblings and Tet. (Winner: siblings) * Tet transports the siblings to Disboard. * Single hand poker match between Chlammy Zell and Stephanie Dola. (Winner: Chlammy) * Single hand poker match between Sora and an unnamed middle-aged man. (Sora wins) * Unknown game match between the siblings and three unnamed Imanity thieves. * A rock-paper-scissors match between Stephanie Dola and Sora, where the latter can only play paper. (Draw) * Coronation of Chlammy Zell. (Interrupted by the siblings) * Match of 'chess' between Chlammy Zell and the siblings, where the chess pieces are animated to have wills of their own. (Siblings win) * Coronation of the siblings (Interrupted several times by Sora and Shiro due to misunderstandings). * Match of normal 'Old Maid' between the siblings. (None succeeded to win twice in a row) * Coronation speech by the siblings to the Imanity, which declared war against all other races. * A compulsory rock-paper-scissors match between Sora and the Imanity ministers, where Sora plays scissors and all ministers are forced to play paper. Games Played Illustrations NGNL_V1_Cover.jpg NGNL_Volume_1_cover_page.jpg NGNL_V1_004.jpg NGNL_V1_005.jpg NGNL_V1_006.jpg NGNL_V1_007.jpg NGNL_V1_17.jpg NGNL_V1_47.jpg NGNL_V1_71.jpg NGNL_V1_103.jpg NGNL_V1_117.jpg NGNL_V1_179.jpg NGNL_V1_209.jpg NGNL_V1_213.jpg NGNL_V1_230.jpg NGNL_V1_249.jpg NGNL_V1_276.jpg NGNL_V1_277.jpg External links *Fan Translation of Volume 1 from Baka-Tsuki ('Removed after Yen Press bought rights) References es:Volumen 1 fr:Volume 1 pl:Light Novel Tom 1 ru:Нет Игры, Нет Жизни Том 1 zh:Light Novel Volume 1 Category:Light Novel Category:Volume Category:Light Novel Illustrations